


Stars and Sunsets

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, Stargazing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and reader, short fluffy fic. Levi is a little OOC. Stargazing and watching the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Sunsets

 

Levi walks up behind you, and gently takes your elbow, guiding you away from the conversation with Petra and Hanji you were involved in. You blush lightly, following Levi. The rest of the squad catcalls, and laughs. “I didn’t realise my squad consisted of 13 year old girls.” Levi retorts, as he leads you out of the hall. The rest of the squad laughs, and you hear Petra call out a ‘good-luck’.

 

Levi silently walks with you, but you are used to his quiet ways. Not wanting to break the peacefulness, you gaze at his face, and let out a little, breathy sigh. Levi’s brow softens, and he looks towards you with a kindness rarely seen. You blush again. “Dammit, I really need to stop blushing.” You mutter, and look up, surprised when Levi chuckles. “To be honest, I think it rather suits you. And don’t take that lightly, I don’t hand out compliments unless I mean them.” He replies. You feel your cheeks grow even hotter. It’s been a few months, but you still aren’t used to him being kind, or smiling. You treasure these moments, this side of Levi only you get to see. Most other people probably wouldn’t believe you, if you told them that Levi smiles, and sometimes even laughs with you. Being in the Survey Corps is hard, but it’s moments like these that make sure you don’t regret your decision to join. He laces his fingers through yours, dropping his hold on your elbow. You smile at him, and he returns the smile, eyes filled with a kindness that knocks your breath away. This is the first time he’s ever been this comfortable with you, and you appreciate the beauty of the moment.

 

He sits down, on a grassy clearing by the wall of the compound. The sun is starting to set, and you rest your head on his shoulder to watch it, placing your laced hands on his thigh. The colours that brighten the sky relax you even more, and you find yourself humming a song that your mother used to sing to you. “I have decided something.” Levi whispers into your ear. “You remind me of a sunset. All those colours, they are warm, just like you. They are gentle and warm, and I know, every time I see them, that you are the most beautiful person in the world.” You sit up, and your eyes fill with tears at his soft words. Levi manages to throw even you off balance, one minute stern and imposing, the next caring and kind. “I’m not quite sure how this works, but I know every time I see you, that my heart beats faster, and I just want to see you smile. And, I think this is what you call love. I never had a reason to love any one before, but I’m hoping that I’m doing this right. And even though the titans may take us one by one, as long as there is beautiful colours like that in the sky, I know that there is hope.” Levi finishes, and he looks scared for a minute, as if you were going to reject him. Your heart swells, and you feel so happy that you might float away. You throw your arms around him, and gently press your lips to his. His hands reach around you, resting upon the small of your back. You feel warm tears running down your face, and for once you don’t care. He pulls back slightly, to rest his forehead upon yours. And gentle thumb comes up, wiping away your tears. He lies down in the grass, and you lay down with him, resting your head upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hands trace patterns into your lower back, and together you gaze at the stars. “And the stars remind me of you.” You whisper.“They are beautiful and cold from a distance. But although sometimes they seem lonely, they fight on. And sometimes, they even find another lonely star. I think I found my star, and I know this; Ilove you.” You imagine his smile, and you begin to hum again, smiling into his shirt, before drifting off to sleep.

 

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy, come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy, comes marching home_

* * *

Written for tumblr user [californiagamergirl](http://californiagamergirl.tumblr.com/).

The song at the end is supposed to be what the reader is humming, I wish I was joking when I say that it's because I was at the time watching Avatar for the fifth time. Please don't kill me for the OOC Levi, and you can find me on tumblr at [thewiselittleowl](http://thewiselittleowl.tumblr.com/).

 


End file.
